The invention relates generally to data extraction techniques. In particular, the invention relates to data extraction reduction and analysis, together with interfaces that operate to present the information from the data as events.
Modern software systems typically consist of a large number of interdependent software applications that run simultaneously on one or more physical hardware systems. These applications employ well-defined software interfaces in order to communicate data and invoke commands on remote software processes that enable the proper execution of the software system as a whole. The success of large software systems is directly tied to the correct implementation of these software interfaces.